Heartbreaker, Dream Maker
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: A few days ago in the hallways of PCA Logan Reese kissed Dana Cruz. Dana thought that that meant that he loved her, but what do you expect from a Heartbreaker like Logan Reese? ONESHOT


Summary: A few days ago in the hallways of PCA Logan Reese kissed Dana Cruz. Dana thought that that meant that he loved her, but what do you expect from a Heartbreaker like Logan Reese? (ONESHOT)

A/N: Yo. Once again. I once heard from one of my favorite authors that the easiest way to write a songfic, is to have one of the characters sing the song. That's exactly what I am doing. One of the mains will be singing Pat Benatar's song "Heartbreaker". It's good in my opinion. Takes place when the students are around 15-16. Woot. Ummmmm. That's all. Happy Readings. Oh, and Logan may seem a bit OOC. Just put that in there 'cause some people are really picky about OOC. So yeah.

Disclaimer: Sighs I'm ignoring this thing ONCE AGAIN.

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the flowers were blooming, and Dana Cruz was one severely pissed off girl.

-----------------------------------------Earlier That Day----------------------------------------------

The Gang was sitting at their usual lunch table. Pleasant conversation was taking place and all was perfectly normal. That was until a certain someone built up enough courage to say what they had been trying to say for a long time.

"Zoey. I love you." Chase Matthews blurted out. Zoey's head shot up form her lunch. Silence and tension settled into the group. What was she going to say?

"Well. Ummm……oh my." Zoey stuttered nervously. She didn't know what to say to this.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Chase said as he repeatedly hit his head with his hand as a hammer would do to a nail. He repeated that process several times before his hand was caught in midair.

"Chase? Why are you hitting your head and calling yourself stupid?" Zoey asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"Well. Since I've told you haw I feel I realize that you don't feel the same way so now our friendship is ruined and it'll ne-" Chase rambled on, and was again cut off by Zoey. Although this time was entirely different. This time Zoey cut him off by kissing him. Yes, Ms. Perfect did kiss someone. I know, shocking. Chase was flabbergasted. (A/N: Tee hee. Funny word. ) He at that moment slowly relaxed into the kiss. The kiss didn't last very long, and soon Zoey pulled away.

"You never gave me a chance to answer." she said as she smiled.

"Well, what were you going to say?" Chase questioned although he knew perfectly well what she was going to say.

"I was going to say that I love you too." Zoey said and kissed him again. Chase immediately responded and kissed her back. She snaked her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer. Chase deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Dana rolled her eyes and said,

"Get a room!" Zoey and Chase pulled apart and they both blushed a deep shade of crimson. Nicole excitedly turned toward Zoey (who was holding hands with Chase under the table) and inquired if she and Chase were going out etcetera. Other than that, people continued with what they were doing. And, that's because this news and these events were not shocking, so no one paid any mind to them really. However, many paid mind to this next event that was about to take place.

"Lola, can I talk to you for a sec?" Logan asked as he stood up.

"Sure Logan." Lola agreed flirtatiously. The two stood up and walked over to a tree quite a few yards away. Not too far, yet far enough that the others could not hear them. Dana was especially perplexed because two days earlier Logan had kissed her.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Dana questioned trying to sound bored. It must have worked because no one suspected a thing.

"I don't know. But, it must be something that pleases Lola 'cause she just smiled." Michael said munching on his potato chips. A few seconds later, the two walked back towards the group. Right as they arrived, the "end of lunch" bell rang through the outdoors of PCA. Lola was still smiling and she practically skipped away.

"What is she on?" Dana said as she picked up her food.

"DANA! That was mean. She's probably just happy. I mean, I skip when I'm happy. Don't you skip when you're happy?" Nicole droned on and on. Dana didn't notice, for she was too busy thinking of why Logan walked past her and didn't even acknowledge her presence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------Girl's Dorm----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoey, Nicole, and Dana walked into room 101 to find Lola sitting on her bed beaming. Beaming largely.

"You'll never guess what Logan asked me at lunch!" she practically screamed.

"Let me guess," Dana said as she plopped down onto her bed on her stomach, chin resting in her hand, feet in the air, "Can I borrow a mirror?"

"NO! He asked me out on a date!" Lola shrieked. Dana froze. She was too astonished to speak. Nicole was astonished so she did speak.

"OH EM GEE! That is so awesome! When is the date? What are you guys gonna do? What are you gonna wear? How are you gonna do your hair?" Nicole fired off questions like she couldn't stop. Which it's doubtless that she could. But, that's besides the point.

"Nicole. Breathe. In and out. In and out. Good job. Now, the date is tomorrow and we're going to a movie and dinner." Lola answered. As they were talking, Dana was thinking.

_How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me. I mean, I knew Logan was low, but this? And Lola. I told her that I liked Logan. Heck, I told Zoey, too. Not Nicole. I wasn't sure I could trust her with something this big. Zoey must have forgotten though since she's right there congratulating Lola. Lola Camacho is a backstabber. And Logan Reese can burn in hell for all I care. They're both going to p-_

"Dana, Dana, DANA!" Zoey yelled at Dana awakening her from her thoughts.

"What?!" she asked vexed.

"What is your problem?"

"You want to know what my problem is. My problem is that it seems that I can't trust anyone anymore. No one. Not even by their actions. I can't tell anyone anything anymore! THAT'S MY PROBMLEM!" she screamed and stormed out of the room.

"Whoa, I think that she's mad." observed Nicole.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKIN AT?!" they heard Dana screech from the hallways.

"Ya think?" Lola asked sarcastically.

The Next Night

45 minutes ago, Nicole Bristow and Zoey Brooks had left for a shopping trip. Not long after that, Lola Camacho had left to go on a date with the infamous Logan Reese. At this moment in time, Dana Cruz was sitting on her couch, wrapped in a comforter, a 2 liter bottle of Coke next to her, and sherbet in her hands. She had no make-up on, she was in her pajamas, her hair was pulled into a sloppy bun, and to make matters worse, she was watching Ladder 49. One of her favorite movies, yet also one of the saddest she had ever seen.

Dana was quite peaceful, drowning herself in her sorrows, when she heard a knock on the door.

"What do you want?"

"It's Chase."

"Zoey went shopping!"

"I know."

"Nicole went with her."

"Yes she did."

"Lola and Logan went out on a date." She spat out the words _Lola_ and _Logan_ as if they were poison.

"I know that."

"And Michael-"

"I know! He's not there."

"Then why are you here?"

"To talk to you. Cheer ya up maybe." He stated nervously.

"Hold up Bushy." She climbed off of the couch, taking the comforter with her mind you. She opened the door wide enough for 'Bushy' to step in. She shut the door behind him and sat back down.

Chase stood in front of the door awkwardly.

"Are you gonna stand there or sit down Bushy?" he flushed and sat next to Dana. This is when he took a good look at her disheveled form.

"What's wrong?"

Dana gave him a look that clearly stated 'Are you seriously asking me that question?' Chase was also one of the very few people with whom she had confided that she really likes Logan. A look of recognition settled onto Chase's face as he realized what the problem was.

"Wanna talk about it?"

She gave a small nod and began her ramble. That is why she loved Chase. He was such a great listener, she could trust him, he always helped her out, he even knew better than any of her friends, when something was wrong. Chase Matthews was one of her best friends and she was not afraid to say it. While rambling Dana recalled the day in which Logan had kissed her. It was on her way to class. As she walked past a janitor's closet she was pulled in, and she felt lips being pressed onto her own. Normally she would have hit the guy, but this time she could smell that familiar scent. How she could tell in that kiss that Logan loved her. For once in her life she felt loved. Logan had slowly parted with her and walked out, leaving her in the dark closet.

"Wait. How could you tell that he loved you by his kiss?" Chase questioned her.

"It was in his kiss."

Chase gave a confused look, muttered an inaudible 'chicks are weird', yet nodded.

"Listen. This isn't the Danger Cruz I know. The Dana I know would fight back in her own way. She would fight back with her biting words and amazing wit." Chase encouraged her.

"Bushy, how in the world will I fight back? Even with my biting words and amazing wit? I barely want to see him."

"This may sound weird so prepare yourself. Sing. Sing to Logan how you feel about this situation."

Dana sat there for a few second then brightened up.

"Bushy! You're brilliant. I know exactly what to sing, and you get to help me prepare for this special event!"

"Joy."

Night of Dance

It was that night. The night that Dana Cruz and Chase Matthews had been preparing for, for around 3 weeks. It was the night of PCA's annual semi-formal dance.

"Zoey. I'm….nervous." Dana chocked out. She had never been nervous. Ever. She had always kept her nerves to a minimum and she didn't want to stop that now.

"Dana, you have nothing to be nervous about. I've heard you practice. You're great." Zoey told her calmingly.

"You really think so Zoe?"

"Yeah. And besides, even if you did suck, you could always make it up by punching Logan." Dana laughed slightly.

"Why would Dana want to punch Logan?" asked Nicole suspiciously as she walked into the room in her cherry pink, spaghetti strapped, scoop necked dress and pink high heels. She was also wearing diamond earrings, and she had straightened her hair.

"Nicole! I didn't think you'd be back from Hailey's dorm until we got to the dance." Dana stated nervously.

"Her boyfriend came early. I didn't want to stay there by myself, so I came here instead."

"What about Michael. How will he come and get you?" Zoey asked.

"I called him. He's coming to pick me up here when Chase comes to pick you up."

"Well why do-" Dana was cut off by Nicole.

"Stop trying to dance around the subject D. I know that you're hiding something and I want to know what!" she snapped. Dana blurted out the whole story. Form start to finish. Never leaving out even one detail.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nicole asked with a seemingly hurt look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Nic. I just thought that you'd blurt it out to one of your friends who would tell someone else, who would then somehow spread it to the whole school in under 10 minutes. I didn't want it to spread."

"D. I would never tell anyone something you didn't want me to tell." Nicole said as she embraced Dana in a tight bear hug. Dana, for once, squeezed her back. Nicole finally let go and took a good look at her two best friends. Zoey was in her square neck periwinkle dress and purple flats. Nicole smirked as she saw Dana. She was wearing a strapless crimson dress that was tight right down to her knees. On her feet, she wore black stiletto heels. Her hair had been left down in it's curly form. She had finally taken Nicole's advice.

"I love your necklace." Nicole said, referring to the silver locket that hung loosely around Dana's neck. It was the locket that Nicole had given her for her 15th birthday. If you opened it up, you would see a picture of herself, Nicole, and Zoey on one side, and on the other you would see a picture on herself and Nicole. In both of the pictures you would catch that Dana was smiling a genuine smile. Not one of those specious ones that she wore often, a real smile. She had never worn it until this day.

"Thanks. It was given to me by one of my two best friends." Dana answered. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Dana yelled. In walked Chase Matthews, Michael Barret, and Kevin Jonas. Chase pecked Zoey on the cheek, then walked over to Dana.

"You nervous?"

"What do you think?" Dana snapped.

"You're still the good old Dana we all know and love I see."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad you're acting normally." He gave her a comforting hug, then walked back over to Zoey. Her clasped her hand in his, Michael did the same to Nicole, and when Kevin tried to do the same to Dana she smacked his arm.

"Don't touch me." She snarled. They all walked out the door and towards the dance.

Upon arriving, Dana realized that her song was coming up very soon. Chase sensed her nervousness and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "You'll be great."

"You really think so?"

"Nope. I know so." He smiled to her. It was then that Logan Reese with Lola Camacho on his arm came waltzing over.

"H-h-hey Dana. You l-l-look g-great." He stuttered.

"Thanks." She refused to say his name.

"And now ladies and gents, it's time for a very special girl to sing a song for us. Everybody put your hands together for Ms. DANA CRUZ!" the host yelled into the microphone. Dana ambled her way through the crowd and up the stage stairs.

"Hey everybody! Are you having fun?!"

"YEAH!" the crowd chorused back to her.

"Well good. I think that the committee did a great job on this one. Now, this song I decided to sing for someone. He knows who he is.

_Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head  
Drownin' me in your promises, better left unsaid  
You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be _

_You're a Heartbreaker  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
Don't you mess around with me!  
You're a Heartbreaker  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
Don't you mess around - NO NO NO! _

_Your love has set my soul on fire, burnin' out of control  
You taught me the ways of desire, now its takin' its toll  
You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be _

_You're a Heartbreaker  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
Don't you mess around with me!  
You're a Heartbreaker  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
Don't you mess around - NO NO NO! _

_You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be _

_You're a Heartbreaker  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
Don't you mess around with me!  
You're a Heartbreaker  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
Don't you mess around with me! _

_You're a Heartbreaker  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
Don't you mess around with me!  
You're a Heartbreaker  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
Heartbreaker!"_

She ended the song and was greeted by a great applause. She walked off the stage and into the swarm off people. She reached her friends and went strait to chase.

"So how did I do?"

"You were great!" he said as he enveloped her in a large hug

"Thank you." She told him as she smiled.

"I think someone is a wee bit speechless." He whispered into her ear. She glanced over at Logan. The person she knew Chase was talking about. She took one disgusted look at him and stormed off.

"Dana wait!" he called after her, grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch me!" she growled, and she shook her arm away from his grasp.

"Dude, she did that to me too." Kevin told him as he shook his head.

"Shut up!" he told him with an annoyed look on his visage. Logan then ran after Dana, having a feeling of where she was going.

He stepped onto the basketball court in the frigid air. He could she her form, standing in the middle.

"Hey Dana."

"Leave me alone."

"Dana, just listen to me."

"What Logan?!"

"I love you."

"That's a load of bull."

"Would you listen to me! I'm trying to apologize, and you're not helping!"

She crossed her arms and said, "Fine. You have 3 minutes."

"I asked Lola out because I was scared. I was scared to face you because of what you did to me. You made me want to be only with you and that scared me. I didn't want to be one of those guys. I made a mistake in that Dana and I'm sorry. But I can't promise you that I won't make future mistakes. I'm not perfect Dana, and I make a lot of mistakes. I'm giving you a chance right now to never forgive me. To walk away from me right now. If you do though, I will fall apart. I can't live without you Dana Cruz. I am head over heels in love with you. Please forgive me." He said. Dan at this point had tears in her eyes. She nodded her head to him as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. He gently placed his lips to her own, and as soon as he did Dana knew that she had made the right decision this time.

Author's Note- There's the story we've all been waiting for folks. I hope you liked it. And reviews make Lani VERY happy. Yes indeed. Very happy. Review please and thank you a bunch for reading !-


End file.
